Smutlet Seven
by ILoveJorja
Summary: Sara gets off on secret porn and Grissom gets it. Caution: Explicit gay male sexual activities. Adults only. GSR believe it or not.


**Summary**: Sara gets off on secret porn and Grissom gets it.

**Caution:** Explicit gay male sexual activities and content. Not for the easily offended. Adults only. Don't like? Don't read, don't flame. M. GSR, believe it or not.

**SMUTLET SEVEN**

Sara and Grissom's young sexual relationship had not extended to revealing private fantasies yet. They were too caught up in exploring the new and exciting and real fantasy of being lovers. This was a glorious and intoxicating chapter in their lives, and the activities or attractions or fetishes of anyone else did not matter to either one of them.

Yet Sara had some deep fantasies that did not involve Grissom. She just did, and she figured that Grissom had the same. It was fine, normal even. They were both mature, adult, highly charged sexual beings with a vivid erotic life and desires some might think different, maybe even offensive.

Sara's fantasy, the one that got her hot and horny even without manual stimulation, was gay sex. Two men, fucking and sucking each other, stroking each other's hard cocks, those hard muscles shining with sweat, a man thrusting his dick inside another man's tight ass? It was just _hot._ She couldn't explain it and had never shared it with anyone. Getting off on gay porn was her deepest, dirtiest secret.

Obviously, it was a scenario that she could never participate in, just watch, so maybe the unattainability of it or the voyeurism was part of that desire. Maybe it was like a man getting off on watching two lesbians sucking each other's honeypots. Maybe it was the phallic-centric nature of the act, that the stimulation of the penis and ejaculation was doubled. Whatever. It got her off.

Grissom was a tolerant man to his bones. He was not offended by almost any sexual activity as long as it was between consenting adults and didn't hurt anyone. He accepted, without question, gays, bisexuals, transgenders and transsexuals and a long list of fetishists. Of course he had wondered about an encounter with another man, and had turned away the advances of gay men, but it neither got him hard nor repulsed him.

Sara was feeling randy one day, a long hot day without Gris around to scratch that itch, so she dug out a DVD from her secret stash, put on cotton underwear, and settled in under a blanket to watch it. Rubbing her clit through cotton fabric provided a delicious friction that made the self-pleasured orgasms even more intense. Knees apart on the coffee table, she leaned back on the couch and watched the writhing men hump and suck each other, and, gasping and squirming, indulged herself.

Grissom came home early and was immediately intrigued by what Sara was doing and the hot sounds of fucking from the television. Seeing him, Sara flushed with embarrassment and fumbled for the remote, but he was at her side in an instant, reassuring her.

"Hey. Don't be embarrassed. It's okay, really." He settled in close. Watching the screen, Grissom asked with curiosity, "This gets you excited?"

"Yeah," Sara admitted shyly, still blushing. "Does that...turn you off? Make you...uncomfortable with me?"

"Not at all. If anything...it makes the mystery that is Sara Sidle even more intriguing."

"Huh. You're a pretty deep mystery yourself." Grissom smiled his crooked smile at her and she gave him a little smile, searching his face for disappointment, disapproval, anything, and seeing only acceptance and a flame of desire in his eyes.

Sara kissed him then, feeling and falling even more in love with this amazing man. Grissom kissed her longingly, deeply, passionately, feeling exactly the same. He ran his hand up her quivering thigh and guided her hand to where it had been before. Holding her hand to her sex, he cupped and pushed it gently and felt her masturbate. Blood rushed to his groin and he gasped and attacked her neck with his lips and tongue. Sara's breathing quickened as she gave herself another shattering orgasm. He felt her new warm wetness and groaned.

'C' mere. Let me help," Grissom said huskily as he tossed the blanket aside and knelt between her legs. Sara drew her panties off and tossed them away and moved her legs even further apart. Grissom paused in utter admiration. She was so flushed that her labia were almost red, her clitoris erect, and all of her, down to upper thigh, was wet and hot and glistening.

He groaned and inhaled the personal scent of her arousal deeply. _Musk. Heat. Desire. I can get hard just from smelling this._ Starting at the inside of her knees, he licked and nibbled and sucked his way north, inch by tantalizing inch. Sara moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair, glancing between his head and the flickering screen and growing even more aroused. As a muscular man was getting his ass fucked furiously, Grissom reached his destination and buried his face in her, pleasuring her with his mouth until she felt like she would explode.

"OH God!! Right there! Yesss!" Sara shouted and thrust into his face and climaxed. He growled and hummed into her pussy.

Sara came down from her high and pulled Gris up on the couch. She took his position kneeling on the floor between his legs, and rubbed her face along the rigid erection squished under straining fabric. She unzipped him slowly and his dick surged up in the opening. Sara turned her head and bit him lightly and squeezed him through his briefs, then tugged the waistband down to reveal the head. Gris moaned and rolled his head back on the couch and his thigh muscles tensed.

Sara worked his shoes, socks and trousers off and licked wetly up the inside of his muscular legs. Grissom groaned and grabbed his dick through his drawers and squeezed it. Sara tugged his underwear down and he shucked them off. He watched as she took the plum of his head into her mouth and rolled it around her tongue.

Sara knew how to suck dick. She gave amazing head. But...Grissom realized...maybe only another man knew _exactly_ where the pleasure buttons were on a man's cock. He couldn't exactly say, suck _that_ place a little harder, dear, or use your teeth a little more as you pull back, or squeeze my balls just like _this_. That would be...insulting. As bad as if she instructed him, step by step, on how to suck her pussy. No way.

So he just watched her, groaning and squirming happily, and he watched the screen, as a man sucked another man's huge dick. A light bulb went off in his head. Another man? Well, it would be...different. He would know–exactly how to get his rocks off. How to stimulate another man's ass and hole. How to get to his prostate. Grissom didn't want to fuck a man's ass or get his ass fucked, but he could understand the attraction better, now, as he watched fellatio and reveled in it, enjoyed it, immensely, simultaneously.

Grissom became louder and his balls tensed. Sara was deep-throating him and the intensity was overwhelming.

"God! Fuck me! Yes!! Sara!" Grissom ejaculated into her pink warm mouth and she swallowed it.

He lay back and pulled her atop him then and their breaths slowed. They kissed lazily, sensuously, sucking tongues and lips and rolling their wet mouths across each other's faces. Sara raised her head and looked into his loving sated eyes.

"That was _hot_," she told him.

"Yeah. Hell, yeah, honey," Gris agreed. He picked up the remote. "Shall we watch it again?"

"Okay!" she said happily, and they settled in.

**THE END**


End file.
